


Feathery Douche

by ShipperMonster (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShipperMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Dave went back in time to save his best bro from getting killed by his denizen. He couldn’t believe he missed the fucker, after he overheard that John called him a feathery douche. Davesprite spent months in a doomed timeline missing his best bro friend to come back to this. Davesprite can’t believe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathery Douche

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't want some stuff spoiled 
> 
> If u want a oneshot on any couple please do request just tell who u want as the writer so you know who's name to look up later and give a plot or an au you want
> 
> Please we have too much free time
> 
> -No DaveKat since my heart can't handle them  
> sorry ;-;

EB: hey no offense, but do you think i could talk to the real dave for a second?

Davesprite was startled awake, rising up from his nest. He raised his arms and stretched out with fully recovered wings. The room was cluttered with swords and the golden walls were covered in Sweet Jeff and Hella Bro posters Jade made him for his birthday. His computer was on with the latest chapter he put out. Davesprite remembered he was in the golden ship with John, Jade, the other sprites, with a bunch of salamanders. They were nearing the end of the second year. 

There was a loud pounding on the golden door. “Hey Davesprite open up!” Dave could recognize the goofy voice anywhere. But this time instead of sounding cheerful as it usually did it sounded super pissed off. “Dude shut up and give me a minute.” Dave squawked at John and scratched his head. Davesprite fixed his iShades and floated up and opened the door. John pushed Davesprite aside and went in his room. 

“I can’t believe you broke up with Jade. Jade is the sweetest person I know and you just broke up with her?! For not even a good reason! Jade told me you said you were just going through some stuff, WHAT can you be going through. We’ve been on this ship for almost 3 years and you’re going through SOME stuff!” Dave sighed barely taking in what John had just said. “Did Harley send you here?” “No, I’m here since you were playing with my sister’s feelings!” John said triumphantly. “Look you wouldn’t understand.” Davesprite scoffed at John. John was shocked at the statement and stood back a little. “What wouldn’t I understand that you do!” John said back snarkily. By that time Davesprite lost his shit.

“ME!” He cried out. “YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND ME!” Davesprite covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t see John’s shocked face at the previous statement. “When you fucking died, who do you think went through several gates to find your stupid corpse! You don’t even know man, how much me and Rose missed you guys. We talked about going back in time to save YOU and Jade but Rose was afraid what was going to happen to her, and I still don’t know what happened. I can’t find her in the dream bubbles at all.” Davesprite removed his hands and pointed them at John who looked confused as hell.

“During all those months I missed our stupid arguments about how Nic Cage was cool. How we talked about meeting up with each other would be awesome. You said you would give me a stupid bro embrace when we met. But you had to be dumb and believe in Terezi wanted to help you, even though she threatened to kill you before?! You put faith in people too much!” Davesprite yelled.

Davesprite saw a flash backs of all the times before the game when he and John would talk on PesterChum for hours. All the times John would fangirl about Nic Cage, and how he would share his sick fires with John. How they talked about saving money to buy tickets, so Davesprite could go to Washingtion and visit John. Then Dave fell in love with his best bro since his goofyness would break the Strider facade. The first time when they sent pictures of their faces to each other. Davesprite was nervous when he sent his picture to John and took over 20 just to get the right one. When he first saw John’s adorkable face, with his messy bed head he could never comb, his rectangular glasses that framed his face, and how blue his eyes were. It was unreal Dave could just stare at them forever. Then John had to get himself killed, and Dave had to go back into time and become Davesprite. John his best bro, even after saving his life he didn’t consider him to be the ‘real Dave.’

Davesprite didn’t care anymore. The John in this timeline didn’t like him, he didn’t consider him to be ‘the real Dave.’ When him and Jade were playing Ghost Buster MMORPG on John’s birthday. Jade was messaging him what John was saying about him through the game. B+ in jokes when before Dave became Davesprite, Egbert would practically wet his pants at his jokes. “Harley deserves the real Dave. I was dating her for a different reason and she deserves better.” He breathed in from his rant and looked at John staring at him, silently. 

“I’m just tired of not being ‘Dave’ when I am him. Man, I missed the hell out of you and whenever I try talking to you instantly get pissed off. After me and Harley broke up I tried getting your attention doing stupid stuff you loved like pranking you. I watched you from the afar on your birthdays since whenever you saw me, you instanly were pissed off. Whenever I wanted to talk to you, I held it in. When I saw you walking near me I would flash step somewhere far away so you wouldn’t have to see me.” Davesprite then pointed to a bunch of wrapped gifts on the floor. “I wrapped you presents I made myself and didn’t give them to you. On purpose.” 

Davesprite stared at John relizing his mistake. Shit this why you don’t keep pent up feelings. He just yelled all crap that was going through his head at his crush of all people. The room was completely silent with both of the just staring at each other blankly. Davesprite was think about a thousand things at once till John finally moved. 

John stepped forward towards Davesprite and hugged him. John wrapped his arms around his torso. Davesprite gasped at the contact and John just buried his face in Davesprite’s chest. John kept repeating quiet sorrys over and over to Davesprite. They were hard to hear since John’s voice was muffled. He heard John start to sniffle into his chest, Davesprite was starting to feel guilty he made John cry. Davesprite slowly wrapped his arms around the blue god tier boy. Then raised up his left hand and started to pet John’s hair. He then shooshed John signaling for him to stop saying sorry. 

Davesprite picked up John with both arms and floated near the homemade nest that he made. He layed down and set John right next to his side with his arm around John’s waist. John had cried himself to sleep. Davesprite smirked a little and wrapped his tail around John’s left leg and went back to sleep. 

Davesprite awoke when he felt John shift forward. John was up and was blinking and rubbing his eyes. Davesprite slowly removed his tail and his arm off of John. They awkwardly stared at each other from last night’s escapade. “So why was the real reason you broke up with Jade.” Of course John dives right back into the bullshit. Davesprite sighs and looks away, now or never. “I used her for a replacement. I liked someone else and Jade sorta resembled them in a way. Crap kinda got awkward after a while and she deserves someone better.” 

“Who was she supposed to replace?” John asked nodding to the side. “You,” Davesprite groaned. He mentally facepalmed getting ready for the rejection. After all John said he was interested in going on a date with Vriska. “Why didn’t you say so earlier dumbass. We could’ve avoided all this bullshit if you told me sooner.” John says cockily. John got up and stretched his arms. “What.” Davesprite said not knowing how to respond. “What did you say?” 

“I said if you told me sooner we could have just gone out and Jade’s heart would have been spared in the process. I’m getting breakfast let’s go eat.” John said leaving the room. Davesprite immediately shot up from where he was laying down. “You wanna date me?” Dave rushed to catch up with John going down the hallway. “Yeah, I would have if you asked me out.” John scoffed. “I thought you were into dating Vriska?” Davesprite pinned at John. “Yeah that was a two years ago dude. It was only an idea anyway, she’s probably not even into me anymore. She was kinda crazy after I realized it when I was taking with Jade. She crippled 2 of her friends and killed another one.”

Davesprite didn’t care for the Strider facade as much since the game. But Bro would shake his head at how Davesprite looks with his jaw hanging out. “So you wanna go out? With me.” Davesprite pointed at himself. “Yeah, you saved my life? Why wouldn’t I wanna go out with my hero.” Davesprite felt his heartbeat faster, or whatever his heart was now since he’s a sprite. “What about you the other Dave?” “I’ll give him his tender bro embrace still, since he’s my best friend. But you’ll be my boyfriend Dave is probably dating Terezi anyway.” Davesprite can’t believe the shit that’s coming from John’s mouth. “What about you calling him the real Dave?” “I didn’t know how to address him since I was talking to the both of you the first time. I thought he just chucked some doll of version he had of him like Jade did with her dream body.” 

Davesprite was starting to grow really happy. “What about the times you called me a douche and you got pissed off whenever you saw me?” “I got pissed at you since you were avoiding me you asshole. Whenever I saw you I tried to go and talk to you but you would run away like a pansy.” John laughed. “Dude, you should have just talked to me and gotten through with it.” 

Davesprite physically and mentally face palmed. All that shit could’ve been avoided. God dammit. Now he had the universe's biggest (and cutest) dork laughing at him for being an idiot. “Soo do you want to go out?” Davesprite said biting his lip. John floated up to eye level with Davesprite using his god tier powers. He gave him the goofiest grin.

“I’d love to.” The he grabbed Davesprite’s face with both hands and kissed him right on the lips. Davesprite was in awestruck and tried uttering out a word but nothing came to mind. John looked at him lovingly and then dashed off laughing. 

"Sneaky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> ChibiMagicMaster is my frond and go check out her fics she has  
> She's coolio in my book


End file.
